Bolt's Oddyssey
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: Bolt is wrenched away from his new home and now faces a new journey fraught with danger and peril and so he must face impossible odds to make it back home and those he loves most and as well discover a relationship he never thought would happen. BxM R
1. Life As Always

Well, here I am again, I usuaually tend to favor writing Hey Arnold fan fics, but I really loved the movie Bolt and like many others felt there was a good potential for a relationship between Bolt and Mittens, despite the species barrier. Then again, its not as much as a stretch as the coupling in "The Wild" with Benny the Squirrel and Bridget the Giraffe pairing up.

Well with out further delay, I present "Bolt's Odyseey" hope you enjoy.

"Bolt's odyssey"

Life As Always

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day on the farm, the faint sounds of birds could be heard in the distance as a white furred canine was sleeping idly in the shade on the porch, when he his sleep was interrupted by a slight rumbling sensation from the wood boards that made up the porch. Bolt's ears gave a slight twitch as the sound of a plastic ball on wood grew louder and louder with each passing second then suddenly the sound stopped and for a second Bolt thought it was part of a dream but then was shaken back to reality as the hamster spoke up "Good morning Bolt, how's it going?" Bolt felt the bright light reflected off the deck and winced slightly as his eyes adjusted to the light. Then noticed Rhino in his new ball as his old one was crushed in the attempt to save penny from the fire.

Bolt couldn't help but feel a flashback to that day at the film studio when he heard Penny's cries for help and rushing into the flaming building as Rhino's ball held up the debris, then running through the collapsing set and chunks of fiery debris fell all around him feeling the heat grow all around him and smoke flooding his lungs, using every bit of strength he can muster to find Penny, and once he had found her, he managed to pull her to relative safety but collapsed from exhaustion just before rescue crews found them.

Suddenly the white canine was brought out of his flashback from Rhino "Hey Bolt, you there, earth to Bolt" Rhino waved a small hand in front of him from inside his ball. Bolt snapped to attention and looked at Rhino "Oh hi Rhino, sorry I was lost in thought." Bolt said a little tired before letting out a yawn and getting up stretching his hind legs before his front legs. He surveyed the farm briefly not seeing anyone else and even the car missing, "Where's everyone?" Rhino looked to where the car would be parked "Oh they went to the market for a few things, I got bored watching the magic box, you know ever since the new Bolt show had the alien episode it just went downhill from there"

Bolt nodded and just started to walk to wake himself up a bit from his long nap, as he took in his surroundings, it was still hard to imagine all of this was real, even it had been nearly a year since the show ended and had their first winter here, Bolt chuckled lightly remembering the time he ran head first into the snow for the first time and no one could see him from his white fur and the surrounding snow, it took Mittens to track him though the snow, she had been able to find his scent and follow him. Suddenly his thoughts shifted in mid thought to Mittens. The street cat he meet in New York, when the biggest adventure of his life began, when he had tied up Mittens to himself in order to get her to help him back to Hollywood and to Penny. He let out a soft sigh thinking of her and about how his feelings toward her changed over their cross country trip from New York to Hollywood. But just as he was thinking about her and their adventure, the distant sound of a van driving up to the house drew his attention toward it and almost immediately felt happy knowing that his human Penny was home along with Mittens.

The light blue van pulled up near the house and stopped, suddenly a few seconds later Penny came out of the van and saw Bolt "Hey Bolt, here boy" she said urging him to come to her so she could pet and hug him as she always did when she came home and saw Bolts happy look on his face and tail wagging. Penny wrapped her arms around him holding him close feeling his warm soft fur on her check then just as she pulled away he licked her face a few times leaving trails of slobber on her face, she let out a giggle as she whipped it off, "Oh Bolt, I love you too, now how about we go inside" She said as she stood up and went to the house and just as Bolt was about to follow her, he heard a familiar voice from behind "Hey Bolt." His ears perked up instantly at hearing Mittens voice and for reasons he couldn't quite place or come to terms with, he felt suddenly happy and joyful when ever she was near. As he turned around he could see her walking up to her, as the sun light glistened off her black fur.

"Hi Mittens" he said as she caught up to him and they started toward the house walking side by side. There was a momentary silence before Bolt said something to break the silence. "So where did you guys go?" asked Bolt, Mittens stood a bit proudly and lifted her neck showing Bolt a brand new collar that Penny had gotten her. "Check it out" She said proudly "Nice, I like it…it...it matches your eyes" the new collar was green with went nicely with her black fur and green eyes. Mittens blushed lightly under her fur from Bolts remark "Thanks Bolt" and without thinking she rubbed herself against him as a sign of affection, but suddenly realized what she was doing and made an excuse to get out of there "Oh, uh, I think I'll go check on Rhino, you know how he is" with that she left leaving Bolt feeling very curious about Mittens sudden affection.

Mittens had made it to the other side of the house and headed to the barn to have some privacy to think to herself and what she did, she thought to herself, she knew she liked Bolt, and through there adventure together, she couldn't really imagine life without him, but in recent months her feelings for him were growing and she couldn't explain it, one side of her was in complete denial due to the simple fact that cats and dogs usually never get along and the idea of falling for a dog was alien to her, on the other, she just wanted to be with him, to share their lives together. And then just as she was in mid thought about Bold, she heard a light coughing sound and snapped around to see Rhino in his ball looking at her with a slight sternness and disbelief "Oh hey there Rhino, you nearly gave me a fright" he kept his composure "I'm sure I did, and doth my eyes deceive me or did I see you snuggle up to Bolt?" "Mittens felt at a lose for words, but then tried to play it off, "Well its nothing, he paid me a complement about my new collar" she said as she showed him" "Well it is nice, but, usually a simple thank you will suffice." Mittens felt that Rhino did have a point, in most cases a thank you between friends is more then enough, but she also felt like she was more then friends. "Well ok I did snuggle up to him" she finally admitted "I mean, for a dog he does have certain qualities that could be charming in some way" she then caught herself and faked a small cough. "For a dog I mean" Rhino just looked at her, then nodded then suddenly lightened up "oh, ok well nice talking to cat" then rolled off in his ball toward the house. Mittens just sat there as Rhino left, she felt like her world was changing and she wondered if she was ready for it.

* * *

So what did you think, not off to an exciting start, but it will come soon enough, and Bolt will face challenges that nothing in life has prepared him for.

Untill next time, Jarel kortan Signing out


	2. Uninvited Company

Well I like to thank those who reviewed and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Now things will start to kick off, little shorter then norm, but thats just how it turned out...Enjoy.

* * *

"Bolt's odyssey"

Uninvited Company

Chapter 2

The next day, Bolt and Mittens headed out to a near by field to play around, Mittens had grown to like playing fetch with Bolt and on occasion making him think she threw the stick when she didn't. The sun was high up in the sky, close to mid day, birds could be heard flying in the distance and some in the near by trees. Bolt loved the feeling of air rushing over his face and through his fur as he ran to the stick in the distance, he could never explain why or how, but every time Mittens threw the stick he was compelled to chase it and bring it back, but all that didn't seem to matter when the feeling of running gave him so much freedom and not to mention he was enjoying all of this with Mittens. Since the day before he had no explanation for what Mittens did, nor did he care, he actually liked it deep down, like it was something natural and it was something missing in his life, something that felt like it was coming ever closer to but not yet there nor know what it was. Then soon after running for so long he caught up to the stick and picked it and smiled as best he could while holding the stick back at Mittens in the distance, she let out a slight chuckle and nodded at him and so he came running back to her.

Meanwhile as Bolt and Mittens were having fun tossing the stick around, in the distance was a pair of eyes starring at them with great interest. Namely at Mittens, the mysterious figure just looked long and hard till suddenly another voice interrupted the calm in the black sedan. "So what do you think?" asked the other person in the passenger seat. The man smiled some, "yeah, that cat would make a good bait animal, only thing is getting past the dog, from what I see, they like friends or something, so in any case that dog will be a problem." The man next to him pondered for a minute then looked in the back see to see a small case sitting one the seat then turned his attention back to the driver. "We do have a tranq gun." The driver looked back and nodded at his accomplice. "Yeah that will do."

Then as soon as their plan was formulated the two men opened the doors and started walking toward the two animals, being careful not to be noticed, the second man kept his guard up with the tranq gun while the driver had a net and trap for the cat. Then once Mittens threw the stick once again, the man with the net, threw it right at Mittens instantly covering her up in the net and panicked and yelled out for Bolt. Just as Bolt got the stick in his mouth he heard Mittens scream for help. And suddenly with a rush of adrenaline he rushed back toward her with a speed he had never felt he could do before, like he was tapping into an energy source that he never knew was there.

"Blake" called out the man carrying Mittens in the net and motioned toward the dog running toward them. The gunman turned quickly and aimed the tranq gun at Bolt and fired, but Bolt saw it coming and dodged the shot and just before he could fire another, he leapt in the air at the man carrying Mittens and bit into his arm causing the man to drop Mittens to the ground as the net flew open and freeing Mittens. The man yelled and cursed at Bolt as he held on a moment longer before letting go and fell to the ground, and in instantly turned to Mittens and yelled out "MITTENS RUN"

Just before the man could recover from being bitten, as the man cradled his wounded arm, he saw the dog facing away from him and took the advantage and kicked Bolt in his side sending him a few feet away. Mittens nearly screamed out for Bolt then saw the other man advancing toward her, she knew there was nothing she could do for Bolt, even though it burned deep down to leave him alone with these humans, but she had no choice but to do what Bolt said and run for the safety of home as quick as she could. The second man almost gave chase when the other spoke up "let it go, I don't feel like chasing it, besides, now we have this one, he will present a bit more a challenge to strengthen the other dogs, pick him up and toss him in the carrier and lets get out of here." He finished saying as he found a bandage in the back of the car and started to wrap his arm up. Several minutes later an unconscious Bolt was being taken away from his home and off to an uncertain future.

* * *

Seem's the Oddyssey of Bolt is just about to begin, now Bolt will have to face things he never imagined and brave the worst before the returning home again.

Untill next time, Jarel kortan Signing out


	3. Wrong Place, Wrong place

I'm sorry to my readers that it has been too long since my last post. My inspiration for writing has been lack luster later do to some real life troubles.

but I finally got down to and finished this chapter, I hope to get the next one out soon.

So new the story continues as Bolt finds out where he has been taken too and how me must escape to return home.

* * *

"Bolt's odyssey"

Wrong Place, Wrong Place

Chapter 3

"BOLT, BOOOOLLLLT" cried a voice in the dark but just as the voice grew louder Bolt opened his eyes quickly and suddenly a rush of pain came from his side and reached a paw to feel where he had been hurt and suddenly remembered that last thing that happened when he was kicked in the side and the last thing he said to Mittens was to run away for safety. "Oh Mittens" he said to himself in a low voice then as he laid there he picked up some odd smells and sounds, so he looked around. The first thing he could tell was when he was in a cage and as he surveyed his surroundings more he could see other dogs in other cages, some were barking like crazy trying in vain to escape their confines, panic was starting to set in, he didn't know where he was. Then another voice spoke up from a neighboring cage. "Don't worry friend." Bolt turned toward the voice, he could see a scruffy dog with grey fur, he seems to be older then Bolt and appeared to be a dog that's seen his fair share of trouble or caused, he couldn't tell. Bolt looked at him curiously "Who are you?" he asked the older dog acted all smug "you mean you haven't heard of me, I'm pretty famous in these parts." Bolt looked off a moment then back to the other dog, "Well I'm not around from here, though I don't know where here is either." "And you seem like your from a nice family, no dog has a coat like and is a wanderer" said the grey dog then he noticed his collar was still on him "Hmm Bolt, interesting name." Bolt just nodded.

Just then a noise was heard not far from they're cage and a tall man walked in and passed over the Bolt's cage and the older dog's cage till he apparently found what he was looking for and opened another cage on the other side of the room pulling out the dog from the cage against the dog's struggle managed to pull him out, as far as Bolt could tell, the dog was a similar breed as it was, thought seemed mixed and had black and grey fur. The strange man put the dog on the ground and attached a leash and still the dog tried to get away, but was still pulled against his will toward the door. The man appeared to be struggling some but still kept at it pulling the dog into the other room and gone from Bolt's sight. Bolt looked frightened and looked to the older dog "What is this place?" he asked with panic sneaking into his voice The older dog simply lay down before answering his question "Well the humans have rounded up a lot of us dogs and force us to fight and I've never seen any dog escape before". Bolt started to look around franticly for a means to escape despite the words of the other older dog. Noticing the fright on Bolts face the older dog spoke up, "Relax Bolt, your not doing yourself any favors by panicking and struggling, you'll just get tired." Bolt calmed down only a little and turned to the other dog. "Then what should I do, I need to get out of here and home to Mittens" he said really quickly then added "I mean to my human" the older dog tilted his head curiously "You human is named Mittens?" Bolt shook his head "No her name is Penny, Mittens is …a friend of mine"

The older dog just nodded "I see a 'friend' well if you stick with me kid, you just may get out of here, so far there has been no cage strong enough to hold me" then he tried to jump and knock the cage off where it was situated but to no avail. "Hmmm almost any cage" he said with a weak smile and Bolt just rolled his eyes, "What we need to do is make a break for it when he takes us out of these cages." The other dog chimed in "Oh yeah, that will work, let me know when you succeed in that plan" he said lightly and a hint of sarcasm as he laid down for a nap, but this didn't deter Bolt and was still determined to escape and return home. Then after a few hours passed Bolt was starting to become tired and the pain in his side was only starting to fade as the events of the day before went through his mind. He still couldn't come to terms with what happened. One moment he was enjoying life playing with his friend Mittens then being yanked so violently from his life on the farm to this prison for dogs. Then as he let out a soft sigh he noticed moon light peeking through the window and could see the moon out shining very brightly "Oh Mittens, you so far away now and I just hope that your safe and I will be with you again, I will come home" he said as the haze of sleep over tool him ahd he shut his eyes and slept while the moon light shed light over his side where his mark once was and now only a distant memory of his past when he though with every fiber of his being that Penny was in danger and he was a super dog.

It was morning when Bolt was woken by his cage being shook and he opened his eyes suddenly and quickly remembered where he was and looked out at the person who woke him and immediately noticed the bandage on the guys right arm and remembered this was the man that tried to take Mittens. He let out a snarl as the guy just gave him an evil grin "Oh aren't we the feisty one this morning" he said as he put on a arm length glove meant for handing more dangerous canines and opened the cage, Bolt tried to use this opportunity to make a break for it but was stopped mid way and held on by the man as he leashed him and another guy walked over with a muzzle, it took both men some time and effort but they managed to get the muzzle on him "Got it" said the other man. "Good, now you get one of our champion fighters, he needs some practice."

* * *

Oh no Bolt is in trouble. he's really gonna have to think of something to get out of this or his struggle to get to home will be for not.

Until next time, Jarel Kortan signing out.


	4. Bolt the Super Dog

Woot I got this one out sooner then expected and after the long delay, I felt I had to make it up to you all who like the story so far.

Now its down to Bolt to figure out how to get of this and return home in one piece.

* * *

"Bolt's odyssey"

Bolt the Super Dog

Chapter 4

Bolt was lead into another room, the ground was mostly all dirt and some benches circles the area. The morning sun was rising steadily, for Bolt he was a little glad to be in the open air and not in the stifling room with all those scents mixing and making it more unbearable to be in. As he was lead to the center area there was fence about three to four feet high and a door in the fence as Bolt was put into the fenced area and taken off the leash but his muzzle was still secured on him as he tried in vain to get it off as the men laughed at his attempts. But then he heard another canine noise like a growl and turned to see a Doberman being lead into the same fenced area he was in. Bolt swallowed hard as the bigger dog entered the area and growling at him. Bolt was too panicked to growl back as he would normally and instead whimpered softly as he saw the men continue to laugh at him Then one man gave a command to which the Doberman followed and made a rush for Bolt, to which he only action was to dodge to the right causing the bigger dog to run head first into the fence and let out a yelp as he did so, but regained his composure quickly and growled again at Bolt. Then he charged again and as he dove in Bolt jumped up over the Doberman using his hind paws to jump over the bigger dog and landed a few feet away and turned back around seeing the Doberman get frustrated from his evasive maneuvers. Bolt begin to feel better that he was able to dodge this bigger dog and kept doing so for the next few minutes, which each strike bolt managed to dodge and evade his attacks as one man commented to the other "He's better then we thought" the other guy just nodded as the Doberman tried several times to catch the elusive white furred dog.

Then as the fight went on, Bolt became a little tired and was barely dodging the bigger dog until one of his jumps wasn't enough to escape being clawed by the Doberman and he fell onto his side where had been kicked and let out a loud yelp of pain as the men just laughed "Yeah finally, you got him killer." The Doberman turned to see that he had scored a hit on Bolts hind leg and some blood sipped from the scare as Bolt limped now from the attack, his breathing was getting harder and his muzzle prevented him from being able to bite back but all that changed as he got an risky idea in his head. Suddenly the dog was getting ready to pounce once again and Bolt mimicked the other dog's actions which puzzled the men and without much delay the bigger dog jumped for Bolt and he jumped too but wasn't aiming to attach. He turned his head slightly so the jaws of the Doberman caught onto the ties of his muzzle. It wasn't a pleasant experience as Bolt was tossed away as the dog held onto to the muzzle. Bolt was tossed around for a few seconds till the straps finally gave loose and was tossed free of the muzzle and landed a few feet away from the Doberman. He bumped his legs as he landed sending a spike of pain up his spine but managed to keep from yelping and stood back up defying the pain and look of disbelief from the men as the dog tossed the muzzle aside and growled at Bolt and this time Bolt growled back as he felt a wave of courage flow through him.

The dog then made a dash for Bolt and he ran head long to the charging dog. The seconds it took to close the distance felt like hours as he got close enough and the Doberman attempted to bite at his neck but before he could swerved and did it to the bigger dog causing him to yelp and let go and gave a kick off from the dog sending to the ground and Bolt landed and turned, he saw the Doberman was where he wanted him, he made another dash toward the Doberman and before he could strike he jumped high over the dog and then used the dogs back side as a platform and jumped the rest of the way over the fence and as he cleared it he fell onto the ground outside the fenced area as the dog was now trapped inside. He quickly gathered himself faster then the confused men did was they couldn't believe what just happed. Bolt gazed onto the open field this place was next to then he remembered the other dogs, he couldn't just leave them here. So he made a break for the house, he knew it was dangerous but he had to do it. And as if fate were on his side, the door to the garage opened up with another guy holding a tranq gun but Bolt was already to close for him to get a shot off and dove between the man and the doorway and ran inside and toward the room where the dogs were held.

As he ran inside the smell hit him all at once and jumped up to the grey dogs cage that was next to his. The older dog woke up to see Bolt standing outside his cage "Bolt? But how did you.." he was cut off by Bolt "No time we have to get out of here." He said as he jimmied the cage door open and set his friend free. "Thanks kid, now lets go" but as they were about to leave the guy came back through the door aiming the tranq gun at Bolt "You little trouble maker, though you could get away too" just then the older dog lept for another cage and forced it open, by the time the man knew it, several dogs were released and charging at him, he fired one shot and got one but wasn't able to reload in time and was forced to run out of the garage. Bolt and the older dog freed the rest and ran out of the building and into the adjacent field. For once Bolt was hopeful that he will get him to Mittens, Penny and Rhino. But he had no idea how far away from home he was or how long it will take an so Bolts journey to get home was just starting.

* * *

Well now Bolt's odyssey is beginning. What things till he encounter in his struggle to get home? tune in next time on Bolt's odyssey.

Until next time, Jarel Kortan siging out.


	5. What's this red stuff?

I'm sorry to my readers for taking forever to get this next chapter out. Things in my life had me bogged down and it was hard for me to much of the stuff I really enjoyed doing. But things are changing and somethings are coming back. So I hope you all enjoy the next chapter of Bolts Odyssey.

* * *

"Bolt's odyssey"

What's this Red Stuff?

Chapter 5

An hour passed as Bolt and older dog kept running through tall grass the sounds of the men in the distance faded as they couldn't track all the dogs at once. Bolt did hear one or two dogs in the distance recaptured and hoped that he wouldn't be among them. In a few moments, more houses came into view which game them a chance to hide and get some rest to recover from their ordeal as the pain in Bolt's leg was numb by now, but when ever he stopped for a breather the pain spiked back up again. "You can do it Bolt, just hang in there and we will get you fixed right up." Said the older dog as they neared the houses, it was another twenty minutes or so before they made it to the houses and could see it was a newly developed tracking housing development only a few houses they could see were occupied and so they found of the empty houses to rest by and so Bolt could gather up his strength. Still breathing pretty heavily the grey dog spoke up, "you rest there Bolt I'm gonna scope out this area and see what I can dig up." Bolt just nodded as he could feel the pain start to rise again from his over used leg and blood stained his lower hind leg creating a bright contrast to his white fur while Bolt did his best to take care of his wound. As time passed Bolt felt himself doze off into sleep as he was over come with exhaustion. The next thing he new, all he could see was a haze all around him then someone called for him in the distance "BOLT" the voice was far off but carried distress in its tone. "BOLT" the voice came again only now he could recognized it and muttered low to himself "Mittens?" ..is that you?" "BOLT" said the voice of mittens again, he tried to run to the voice but the haze seemed to go on and on with out end and the voice was still far away. Suddenly he heard another voice, one not too familiar and it didn't say thing it just laughed, then Mittens voice came up again sounding more urgent this time "BOTL HELP" Then suddenly he was awake he couldn't explain what happened only that something deep down told him he has to get back to Mittens.

It took a moment for his senses to kick in and he could tell he wasn't alone and sniffed the air, it wasn't the other dog. This scent was different, he turned his head to see a young girl maybe a few years younger then Penny and then spoke up "Puppy, puppy" she started to walk near when another voice stopped her, "Angelica come back here, what are you looking at anyway?" the mother turned the corner to see the injured Bolt looking back at them "Oh you poor guy" she said with a compassionate voice and slowly walked to him, but Bolt was too tired and hurt to run only trying to back away as best he could but was too slow for the lady and she just kept trying to assure Bolt she didn't mean him harm and gently picked him up and he winced as the leg left the ground moving slightly then the woman noticed and made an effort to be careful with his leg. By that time the other dog returned to see Bolt being carried away so he kept far enough away to not be noticed and watched on as the mother and her daughter took Bolt to their house a few doors down from where he was found, so all he could do was wait and see what happens. Then the sight before him brought up memories he had long forgotten of his past, his near misses with animal control and then he had his legacy of his family that made for a chip on his shoulder but for the most part he lived his life in accordance to how his great grandfather once lived back in a time before camera phones and internet to a simpler time and while he had no home, he had a town and hoped one day to get back to it. As the older grey dog reminisced he tucked into the shade of one of the unoccupied homes and laid down and let sleep over take him.

A couple hours passed and Bolt woke up again inside he house, he hadn't remembered too much about what happened before the drifted off but as he looked around, he was in one of the bedrooms, the walls were a beige color and he was on some towels on the bed, he then felt something on this leg and looked and could see bandages around his leg and the pain was faint but it seemed to be fading away he noticed some very light red specks on the towel and now that his mind was more clear he couldn't help but remember back to when he and mittens made that jump from the moving van as he thought the styrofoam was harmful to him and he got a small cut on his paw from the landing and mittens explained to him that he should keep that red liquid inside him where it belongs. Then in that moment his thoughts drifted back to Mittens and that dream he had he remembered clearly heading her voice like she was in trouble then another voice laughing, the second voice was distinctly male and somewhat deep. He tried to move his leg but the pain spiked again and he winced at the pain and left his leg alone. It was clear now that he had no choice but to wait till his leg got better and he could get back home, his thoughts were interrupted when the younger girl came into the room and she happened to be carrying a bolt plushie from his hit TV show he had long since left behind. "Hi doggy" she said and held up her plushie "You look like Bolt" she said in a young innocent voice hugging her plushie version of Bolt which Bolt just looked at curiously till another voice interrupted and he turned to see it was the mother.

"Now sweetie don't bother the poor doggy he needs to get rest so he can get better" she said as she gently patted her daughter's back to urge her out of the room so she could check on his wound. She opened the dressing on his leg to give it another look over. "Good thing for those veterinary class dog otherwise you would have been in real trouble" She remarked to Bolt even if he couldn't fully understand her. "Well good news for you, you're gonna be just fine the injury isn't that bad just need to keep you here for a couple days." That much he understood he didn't want to wait that long and tried to get up but the pain in his leg spiked and he laid back down. "Take is easy boy, your not going anywhere for now, not till you get better." With that she redressed the bandage and left the room, it wasn't long for sleep over take him and he rested from the day's events hoping it won't be long till he can get back on the road to home.

* * *

well it seems Bolt needs to bide his time for his wounds to heal after that ordeal, stay tuned for the next installment of Bolts Odyssey and feel free to guess who our mystery guest is.


	6. Blast from the Past

Sorry for the delay in writing the next chapter, and so here it is.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Bolt's odyssey"  
Blast from the Past

Chapter 6

A sound tapping at the window drew Bolt from his sleep and could see the older dog that he helped escape, he kept tapping till Bolt finally got up and made his way to the window by standing on a nightstand. He could see the window open slightly but there was a screen blocking his exit from the outside. "Hey Bolt, how's it going in there? I was getting worried." Bolt was still a little groggy from sleeping for so long. "Worried? How long was I out?" The older dog looked at the sky and thought a moment then back at him. "Well I'd say about four days, is your leg better?" Bolt looked to his leg and could see a light bandage on it but there was no pain that he could feel so he did what he could to take it off and saw the blood was gone and only a slight scar covered by some of the fur. "It's feeling much better yes." The older dog smiled "That's good, we better get back on the road if you want to make it back home to you love" he said jokingly not knowing of Bolts growing interest in Mittens, truth be told, Bolt wasn't even fully sure of his feelings. Just that he had feelings for her. Perhaps in time he would figure them out. Bolt smiled bashfully though trying in vain to hide it which made the older dog look at him curiously not having expected any reaction from the young white dog. Since bolt hadn't said anything in return he spoke up "Ok so I'll be out here, you go make your way out of the that place." Bolt just nodded and jumped down from the window, with his landing he felt a small sting of pain in his leg but instead of letting out of a yelp of pain he just gritted his teeth so that the woman wouldn't hear him. Just as he was about to leave the room, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, something familiar.

It was too much to let it go so he turned to see what he glimpsed at a moment ago and couldn't believe what he saw, for up on the dresser was a old photograph of mittens and her owners but just as he was about to leave he turned and saw another figure before him. It was another cat similar color markers to Mittens but different. "Who are you?" Bolt asked having been in a daze the past few days, the only people he knew about was the daughter and the mother who took him and healed him. The cat before him cleared his throat and spoke up. "I am Agustus? Bolt tilted his head slightly "Agustus? That's an odd name" This got a reaction of the of Agustus. "Oh? Well what would your name be my canine friend?" Without missing a beat he spoke up "My name is Bolt" Agustus chuckled a little. "Bolt? As in Bolt the Super Dog?" Bolt just nodded "Well, well, well, isn't this interesting, I remember that show going off the deep end when they introduced aliens" Bolt nodded "Yeah but I left the show before that to live with my person Penny, her mother and Rhino and Mittens." Agustus's ears perked up at the last part. "Mittens? Do you mean as in that Mittens?" he said gesturing to the picture that Bolt had discovered a moment ago and he just nodded. "Things just keep getting more interesting don't they, I remember her she was lost in the move from New York." Bolt was getting more curious now. "And just how do you know her?" a bit of defensiveness in his voice. "I only heard about her mostly, I was the cat they got after giving up on their search, the kid said I looked Mittens, but the parents insisted on giving me a different name, thank goodness if you ask me" Bolt was still at a loss for words. "So since that day I had seen pictures and drawings of Mittens, I don't know too much about her, just that she was lost in the move, Oh well now I have a nice place to stay." Bolt felt his anger rise at how coldly he mentioned her. "Well I happen to know Mittens believes they left her behind on her purpose." Bolt didn't realize he was becoming more defensive which Agustus noticed and backed up a step. "Easy there dog, I didn't mean anything by that, like I said, I didn't know her."

Bolt felt a little relieved hearing those words, though he wasn't fully sure why. "Well this has been an educating visit Agustus, but I need to leave and make it back home.." he drifted off in mid-sentence "Um, actually Agustus, where is here?" Agustus just gave him a quizzical look and sighed "Well, let me find a map, follow me." He said as he started to walk of the room and to the living room and to Bolt's surprise not one else was home. "Ah here we go" He pulled down a sheet of paper which Bolt instantly recognized and couldn't believe it. "Here, we are here" he said pointing to a waffle character in Florida. "So where are you from?" Asked Agustus" Bolt looked over the map looking for the area that was familiar to him. Soon he spotted it, "There" he pointed at a waffle character in Kansas" Agustus looked a bit surprised. "You're a long way from home buddy." Bolt sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but I can make the trip, thanks for your help, I must be going." Just as he was walking away he heard Agustus speak up. "Bolt." He turned at his named being called "Yeah?" Agustus walked a couple steps forward "Tell mittens, her owners didn't mean to leave her behind" Bolt nodded and just ran off toward the door in the kitchen when he saw a cat door, but had a bit of trouble trying to get out. After a few grunts and shifting around he finally made it out and looked for the other dog.

Soon after he caught back up with the other dog. "Hey Bolt, took you long enough" Bolt sat down a moment "Well at least I found out where to head to and how far we are." The other dog smiled "Good we better get going but Bolt didn't follow which he turned to see Bolt "You coming?" Bolt just looked at him "What is your name? in all this confusion I didn't bother but now I'm curious" The older dog just sauntered up to him like a dog trying to be high class but failed and sat down "Well Bolt, my name is Tramp, named for my great, great, great, great, great" Tramped took a breath before continuing. "Grandfather" Bolt just sat there a littls baffled then gathered his thoughts. "That's a lot of greats" Tramped smiled a bit. "Yeah he lived a long time ago, I grew up hearing tales about his adventures as a free dog till he settled down with Lady. And since then, some of my family had been split on collar free life style and the collared life." Bolt looked at him quizzically a moment "I take it you chose the collar free life" Tramp nodded proudly, it was clear he loved following in the footsteps of his ancestor as a free dog. "Well Bolt, this has been interesting, but we should be on our way, we have already lost a couple days there." Bolt nodded in agreement. "So you are with me on this trip?" To which Tramp just nodded. "It's not like I have a home that I'm tied down to. No offense." Bolt shrugged it off, just thankful he had some help along the way. This journey wasn't going to be easy and he would need all the help he could get. "Well then, glad to have you on board." Bolt and Tramp shook paws and nodded and started to head off in the direction toward home, and toward Mittens.

* * *

So now we know who the older dog is and what happened in Mittens past, lets see how Mittens takes the news when Bolt reaches home. but the journey won't be as easy as his last cross country trip.


	7. New Faces

My apologies for the really late post. I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter.

* * *

"Bolt's odyssey"

New Faces

Chapter 7

Several days have passed since Bolt has disappeared as Penny had walked through the front door in the late evening feeling exhausted. A few papers fell from her grip as she

walked into the living room feeling too tired at the moment to care. Mittens sat up slightly from the sofa noticing Penny walking toward the sofa and collapsed on to the sofa and set

down the papers on the seat cushion next to her. The papers showed a picture of Bolt and the word 'Missing' on the top in bold lettering, she couldn't believe she had to do this

again. It felt like yesterday when she was last printing up numerous pages of Missing posters to find Bolt the first time. Mittens walked over the pile of papers and looked at the

picture. She felt an ache in her heart that he was so far away and not sure if he was ok. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back and turned to see Penny had rested a hand on her and

began to pet her softly. "I miss him Mittens I hope he's ok" She said then let out a soft sigh she figured Mittens couldn't understand her but truth be told she understood more then

Penny knew. Mittens looked back at the picture and felt a tear drip down from her eye.

Later that day Mittens had gone for a walk around the barn to help her relax. It had been the only way she could these past few days to try to distract her mind. She looked about

the homestead and could see the sun was low below the tree line as the family had turned on the porch lights as the night fell. But suddenly there was a rustling sound that caught

Mittens attention causing her ears to perk up and turn her head toward the sound. She was upwind of the sound so she couldn't tell who it was there but her heart leaped a moment

thinking that it could be Bolt and in premature excitement she cried out to whom may be there. "Bolt!" Then as a figured appeared her heart sank a bit back to where it was. It wasn't

Bolt but it was another cat, "No my name is not Bolt, but may I introduce myself I am Tac" Mittens tilted her head curiously "Tac?" the other cat shrugged slightly the best way he

could. "My last owners came up with it, after a while it just stuck." Tac walked more into the light and Mittens could see him more clearly he was a near black cat like she was but with

with more black and a white patch on his forehead that ran down the back of his head to his neck. Against her better judgment there was something about him that seemed

attractive but shook off the feeling.

"So Tac, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" Mittens asked cautiously gauging his reaction and attitude. Tac walked more casual in a manner that suggested someone

very sure of themselves. "Oh not much I was mostly passing through the neighborhood when I noticed a nice pretty feline and I felt like stopping by and saying Hi." Mittens thought

for a moment giving him an odd look wary of his intentions. "I see you don't believe me so I will take my leave for now, perhaps I'll see you around." With that Tac begin to turn and

leave. In the back of her mind Mittens had a feeling she hadn't seen the last of Tac but the moment he left her view she glanced up at the near full moon wondering to herself if Bolt

was out there somewhere looking at the moon as well. Little did she know a few hundred miles away Bolt was in fact looking back up at the moon wishing so much to be home but so

far away.

The cool crisp air brushed over Bolts coat as he laid down for some rest. Him and Tramp had been traveling for a day now and were worn out walking. A thump sound brought Bolt out

of his trance and looked at the source of the sound, it was some half eaten sandwich and then saw Tramp walking by him and found his own spot to rest. I figured you'd be hungry so

I rounded up some food for you. Bolt sniffed it lightly and looked at him "What about you?" The older dog shook his head, "Its ok I raided some Italian restaurant, there wasn't much

there but it was just enough." Bolt nodded and began to eat up the sandwich, it wasn't what he was used to but it would have to do till he could get home. Tramp looked up at Bolt,

"So will head out at first light" Bolt nodded agreeing to the plan as he rested his head and let sleep begin to overtake him.

Next morning the sun rose over the city as Bolt yawned and stretched as he woke up. Tramp did the same then looked to see the sun rise over the distance buildings. "Well we

better head out eh Bolt?" Bold nodded "Yeah let's get this show on the road" she said as they both headed off out of the alley way and toward the street. A couple hours later a

figure crept up to where Bolt and Tramp rested for the night. As it walked closer it looked around and gave a sniff to the ground, the scent of Tramp and Bolt was fresh, they were

there recently and the scent lead to the street in the distance. The shadowy figure gave a light growl then continued on following the scent of the two traveling dogs.

* * *

So one new cat in the neighborhood and a mystery character on the trail of Tramp and Bolt we shall see how this unfolds.


	8. Heart Felt

Yet another chapter in Bolts adventure home, I had a bit of writers block with this one, but I managed to get through that and finish the chapter.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and we will see how Bolts journey home goes.

* * *

"Bolt's odyssey"

Heart Felt

Chapter 9

The sun rose over the residence of Penny's home, the morning dew heavy on the grass as Mittens was walking about the small farm. Everyday without Bolt felt like a part of her was

missing and she couldn't shake the feeling no matter what she did. A moment later the sound a plastic ball rolling up behind her came up and she turned to see Rhino approaching.

"Hi Rhino" she said somewhat cheerfully or at least close to cheerful as she could pull off. "Morning Mittens, how are you holding up?" Mittens shrugged slightly, "As well as I can

considering, I just feel so helpless. I wish there was more I can do, you know?" Rhino nodded "I understand" Said Rhino as he undid the door to his ball and stepped out to give

Mittens a hug as they sat there looking at the rising sun. A few moments passed as they heard a slight coughing sound creep up behind them and they turned to see Tac standing

there. "Am I interrupting?" he asked politely but deep down he didn't exactly care for his main interest was Mittens. Rhino spoke up a little angry at this new cat that showed up. "And

just who are you cat?" Rhino said with a slight disgust traced in his words. "Oh Mittens hasn't mentioned me, I'm hurt. I am Tac pleased to make your acquaintance um what is your

name?" Rhino kept his guard up being suspicious of this new comer and deep down he felt he wasn't to be trusted. "My name good sir is Rhino, best friend to Mittens and Bolt" he

added as a way to keep this cat at bay and hoping to get across that no other can come between his friends.

Tac raised an eyebrow at Rhino as he said his name. "Rhino is it, interesting name. Anyway..." he shifted his focus to Mittens and smiled at her. "Now Mittens may you be so kind as to

welcome me to your home?" he asked with a sly grin. Mittens felt unsure of her self as she looked him over, while she did have strong feelings for Bolt and everything about him. Even

for a dog she had found him more attractive of the past few days prior to his disappearance. But she couldn't deny to herself that this Tac character was attractive for a cat and so

now it felt like a battle in her mind. But as of right now she still felt that she owed it to Bolt to wait, she new he was a strong dog and could face down anything in front of him as he

did in rescuing his human Penny from the fire at the studio. She let out a soft sigh as she spoke up. "You can stay here for now, but if I say so then you have to leave. Are we clear?"

she asked with an amount of assurance. "Sounds good to me Mittens" he said as he walked past her to find a place to rest for now, he knew she would need some more time before

he could really make his move, for now he would play it cool.

Rhino turned to see Tac walking away then he looked at Mittens with a look of concern. "Mittens are you sure it's a good thing letting him stay here, I don't trust him." Mittens

slumped her shoulders only a little as she walked off the other direction with Rhino following right beside her. "Well if he tries anything fresh then I shall help to keep him in check"

Mittens felt a little bit of nostalgia as he said those words remembering how Rhino pledged his services to Bolt and now she had since then earned Rhino's friendship and trust. And it

was something in her crazy world that helped her get along and maintain hope for Bolt's safe return.

Along their journey home, Bolt and Tramp were having it easy for now as the weather was calm, not much foot traffic of people or animals it seemed to be going smooth now and it

was only a matter of time before he reached home. "Oh Mittens, I will be home soon" Bolt said aloud with out much thought to the company he kept which caught Tramps attention

and looked at him peculiarly. "Mittens?" he asked Bolt as he noticed him snap out of whatever he was in. "Oh I'm sorry my mind was drifting." He remarked hoping Tramp wouldn't ask

too much. He had only recently acknowledged the feelings he had for Mittens let alone the fact that she was a cat, but he wasn't so lucky. "Mittens? Hmm sounds like maybe you have

a love interest? A nice female back home?" Tramp asked as he teased Bolt hoping maybe to get the full story. Bolt just nodded silently and then Tramp gave him a friendly nudge "You

dog you, who is she? A nice husky? A retriever? Oh maybe even a collie." Bolt sighed as Tramped tried to guess the kind of dog Mittens could be, but he knew that he would never

guess and just kept silent"

A short while later Tramp finally let up on guessing what Bolt's love interest could be till he got a wild idea in his head to tease him and maybe get Bolt to burst out who had the

sweets for. "Could it be a cat?" he said not thinking it was the actual truth but to his surprise Bolt stopped in his tracks and stayed still, Tramped laughed a little longer then looked at

Bolt just standing there. "Bolt you ok? Did I offend you?" still silence from Bolt till it finally hit him "Wait you mean she is a cat?" he asked as Bolt just looked up at him. Tramp just

looked shocked at first before calming down "Wow man really?" Bolt just nodded "Well in any case its good that you found someone Bolt." Bolt looked up a bit surprised "It doesn't

bother you that I'm interested in a cat?" Tramp just shrugged "I'd be lying if I said I fully understood, but I've known a few friends to go cross species. Not common but it happens.

But she sure must be special to get a dog like you" He said smiling but Bolt was still feeling down. "What's the matter Bolt?" He let out a sigh as he spoke up. "Thing is, I'm not fully

sure if she has the same feelings for me, I only realized them a short while ago. Being this far away from her made me realize how much I miss her and want her back in my life."

Tramp nodded as he spoke. "Well then what are we waiting for, lets get going eh" he said as he ran off making Bolt follow after off into the distance.

* * *

Dog and a cat together, well for those of us who grew up with Nicktoons this kind of thins isn't new, but from their POV, it's something different.

Till next time.


End file.
